Everything About You
by DesertFlower303
Summary: Alternate ending for Clace because I HATED the Shadowhunters TV ending. This is a one shot, but may be added to another fic at some stage.


It's no secret that I HATED the Clace ending in Shadowhunters, so I wrote an alternate ending. There's no wedding in this version, just a celebration that kicks of a beatifull night between Clace. Fair warning this contains a large portion of smut.

Here's to the fans who've kept me sane and let me talk things out since the finale, especially to TiFi, Vicky and Karen who have been the best thing to come out of this fandom for me. I hope you enjoy. xox

**Everything About You**

Clary couldn't help but smile as Jace swept her onto the dance floor twirling her around before pulling her close to him and slow dancing as he pressed his forehead to hers. He'd always had a calming effect on her since the day they met, a sort of peace that came over her amongst the insanity that her life had become since she learned about the shadow world. She held the side of his neck gazing into his eyes for a moment before wrapping her arms around him. After everything they'd been through she needed to be close to him right now, needed to feel this simple intimacy with him. She felt the warmth of his hands on her back and his face nuzzling into the side of her head as they gently swayed. A feeling came over her as he held her close, something she hadn't felt since she'd lost her mother and thought she might never feel again, a sense of belonging, of home.

"You know… being with you here and now after everything we've been through… it's making me think…" Jace's voice was warm and gentle against her ear, sending shivers through her as he so often did. "I was brought up to believe I had to be perfect. The perfect warrior, perfect soldier, perfect son… even when I came to live with the Lightwoods, I believed that if I wasn't perfect, they'd send me away…" Clary listened intently, her heart aching at his words. She knew all too well how much Jace suffered from the bonds of perfection, how deeply the that need was ingrained into who he was, how guilty he felt whenever he failed. She'd always hoped he would be able to see that he didn't have to be perfect with her, that he could be himself and that was enough. Jace pulled back to look her at her, eyes soft and sincere. "I didn't think _anyone_ could love me unconditionally, no matter what mistakes I made." He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against her's and she couldn't help but smile at the simple gesture of fondness. "And then you showed up… and you broke everything I believed into pieces."

Clary smiled and brought her hand to his face, running her hand through his hair, coming to stroke his cheek, gazing fondly into his eyes. She took note of everything, memorising every tiny detail of his face. She couldn't imagine ever not being able to look at him. No matter how much time she spent with him she was always amazed by how beautiful he was and how the love that filled his face when he looked at her only made him that much more beautiful. "I'm sorry." She jested, smiling fondly.

Jace knew she was joking but he looked seriously at her, his eyes softer and more full of love than she had ever seen them, voice low and laced with honey. "Well don't be. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Clary Fairchild."

Clary started to tear up, a small gasp escaping her. Jace was a fierce warrior but he had a heart so soft, gentle and tender. A heart that longed for love the way a starving person longed for food, a heart that gave love so freely even when he didn't realise that was what he was doing. He'd been so closed off when they'd first met and now here he was… pouring himself out to her, his heart open, inviting her to step inside and stay. _He_ was the best thing that had ever happened to her and as she gazed at him now she could hardly comprehend how she had managed to be so lucky.

"Every single cell in my body loves you." Clary confessed bringing her other hand to his face, stroking his cheek gently, trying to tell him with her touch as well as her words just how much he meant to her. "And when those cells die and new ones are born, those cells love you even more." His eyes were so soft, love pouring from him and enveloping her as a small grin appeared on his face. "So Jace, no matter what happens, my love for you will never die." She smiled through the tears starting to fall from her eyes as she slid her hands to his chest.

"Hey… hey." Jace soothed, lifting his hand to her face gently wiping the tears from her cheek. "Are you okay?" He was always breathtakingly beautiful to her, but right now he was so stunning, so softened by her words that she could hardly bear to tear her eyes away.

Clary nodded, "Yeah I'm fine I just… I _love_ you Jace." She felt overwhelmed by the emotions flooding through her, from the love she felt so strongly in that moment. Sometimes she felt as if the way she loved him would tear her apart completely, but then he would give that love back to her and she would realise that he felt the same weight she did, the same intensity of love for her, and suddenly it wasn't crushing anymore. Instead it filled her and lifted her up, like anything was possible.

Jace smiled warmly. "I don't know how I got so lucky." He stated with absolute certainty as he gazed into her eyes with a loving intensity so strong she could feel it in her bones. She pulled him in for a tender kiss, lingering for a moment after breathing his breath, foreheads pressed together. She felt heady from the champagne, the dancing and the intensity of the moment so she held Jace close enjoying the simple intimacy as they gently swayed for a few more moments in silence until the song came to a close. Jace backed off a little, grasping her hands gently in his. "I want you to come with me."

Clary's eyes perked up in curiosity. "Where?"

Jace smirked slyly the way they always did when he had a secret. "It's a surprise." He stated as he motioned for her to come with him. Clary followed beside him as he lead her through the institute, excitement rising in her as she realised they were heading for the roof. Jace may have been the fiercest of warriors but he was also a hopeless romantic in his own way. She'd never met anyone else who truly saw her the way he did or put so much effort into creating such special moments for her that were so thoughtful and unique to the way he knew her and saw her and loved her.

When they got to the roof he placed a lock rune on the door as she quirked her eyebrow in surprise. Whatever he had planned clearly involved them not being interrupted and she had no objections to the idea. He gestured for her to walk ahead of him and as she stepped onto the roof she saw a mattress encircled by dozens of candles alight, rose petals scattered around including a pathway of rose petals leading to the scene including a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of ice in the middle of a rug next to the mattress. Clary smiled widely turning to Jace who was gazing fondly at her happy expression.

"What's all this?" Clary asked, touched by the scene before her.

Jace slid his hand into hers and held it gently stroking over her knuckles as she spoke. "We've been through so much together… you've been through so much. I guess I just wanted to do something for you… give us a chance to just be together. No distractions, no life or death situation. Just you and me."

Clary's smile grew tender and she squeezed his hand. "Here and now." She agreed.

Jace brought her hand to his lips kissing it gently. "Shall we?" He gestured for her to sit.

Clary nodded and Jace lead her to the rug where they sat side by side leaning onto the mattress as they faced each other. Clary took off her shoes stretching out her feet as Jace opened the champagne and poured Clary a glass and then himself.

"We've been downstairs for hours, how did you keep the ice cold?" Clary asked.

Jace smirked. "Izzy helped." He stated. "She's also making sure nobody comes up here for the rest of the night."

"Wow, how'd you get her to agree to that?" Clary was genuinely curious.

"Let's just say she owed me a favour. Also she said who was she to get in the way of good sex." Jace winked.

Clary raised one eyebrow playfully. "So you're expecting to get laid?"

Jace laughed lightly. "Yes Clary, in fact we're gonna be up here all week, just you and me, no clothes allowed."

Clary slapped his arm jokingly, pursing her lips in amusement. "So we should probably hydrate." She lifted her glass. "What should we drink to?" She asked.

Jace thought for a moment and then spoke sincerely without a hint of irony, "To peace." He stated looking out over the city for a moment before meeting her gaze. "To being able to enjoy it with you." Clary smiled nodding in agreement and clinked her glass together with his before taking a sip.

"Mmm this is amazing Jace." Clary complimented savouring the crisp, lightly fruity taste accompanied by the bubbles that went straight to her head making her feel a little giddy. "Where did you get it?"

"Well I uh…" Jace smirked a little awkwardly. "I asked Maia for a recommendation. I figured she'd be the one to know good wine out of any of us." Clary didn't seem phased but Jace still asked, "I'm sorry, is that weird?"

Clary raised one eyebrow quizzically. "Why would that be weird?"

Jace shook his head a little nervously. "I dunno I guess I just… I didn't know if you might felt weird about it considering…" He paused choosing his words carefully "What happened…" He finished a little uncertainly.

Clary took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "I'm not gonna pretend that I like the idea of you being with anyone else." She admitted. "But as you said we've both been through so much…" She paused looking down at their hands for a moment as she spoke. "And I know that you having to watch me and Simon together wasn't easy Jace. I know that it hurt you no matter how much you tried to hide it. So as much as I hate the idea of you being with someone else I'm happy that you had someone there for what you needed in those moments when I couldn't be."

Jace looked at her an unfathomable expression on his face. "I don't deserve you." He shook his head in amazement.

Clary placed her other hand over his and looked him seriously in the eyes. "Jace, if there is anyone is this world who _does_ deserve me it's _you_. All my life I've never know _anyone_ who could really see me the way you do. You _get_ me Jace… and I _trust_ you. There's nobody in this world that I trust more." Jace squeezed back smiling thankfully. In truth there was always a part of him that felt guilty about Maia, even though he knew he was free at the time to do as he wanted. He'd mused that maybe it was because, since the moment he'd met Clary, he'd known there would never be anyone but her and anything else felt like a betrayal of that. But looking at Clary now, seeing the unconditional love that she always gave him, he knew that he was safe and he didn't need to feel guilty because she knew him accepted him in every way possible.

Jace took another sip from his glass and placed it down for a moment. "I did want to ask you something."

Clary paid him her full attention. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking it might be good to you know… get away for a little while. Away from the institute and the demons." He face was so adorably nervous almost as if he expected her to say no.

Clary grinned. "Like a vacation?" She asked excitedly.

Jace grinned as well, enjoying seeing her happy at the proposition. "Yeah, exactly like a vacation. What do you say?"

"Yes." Clary answered immediately and then after a slight hesitation, "Just… anywhere but Paris."

Jace quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I just…" Clary seemed unsure of how to word it. "I'm not ready to go back yet… after everything with Jonathan."

Jace's face softened in concern and he stroked her hand reassuringly. "I get it." He said shifting a little closer to her. He could only imagine what it must've been like for her, being trapped with Jonathan and not knowing how or if she could ever escape. "Hey, are you okay? We didn't get much of a chance to talk right after… well… everything."

Clary swallowed hard suppressing the full weight of her emotions. "I don't know…" She felt a tear fall from her eyes before she even realised they were there. She had to kill Jonathan, she'd had no choice, he would've destroyed the entire world if she'd let him live, but there was a part of her that felt such a profound loss that it left a hole in her heart that she didn't know how she could ever even start to repair. He may've been evil, but he wasn't all evil and he was her brother, the only brother she'd ever known. The last of her family, the last true Morgenstern. "I'm the last of my family…" She shook her head feeling more tears fall, rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know how I feel right now… I don't even know how to process everything… what happened… what I had to do…" She found Jace's gaze, understanding and concern flowing out of him. "What do I do with it all Jace?"

He placed his glass down and reached to her face, wiping her tears from her cheek, gently caressing. She carried so much pain and tragedy in her life and she was the last person in the world who would ever deserve so much pain. "I've been asking myself the same question." He stated almost sadly, gently caressing over her shoulders for a moment before placing his hand back over hers.

Clary searched his face as if the answers she sought could be found in the depths of his eyes. "And?"

Jace shook his head sadly. "I don't know… I don't know how to get past what I did… what I was forced to do." He bit his lip, pensive. "I know it wasn't me but… I have the Owl's memories… I remember _everything_…" Clary's face saddened for him. He didn't have to say it, she knew what he meant, knew the guilt and the shame he carried even for the actions he wasn't responsible for. "I don't have words for what Lilith made me do Clary… and I don't know how to get past it other than to keep moving forward and living my life. And you're the biggest and best part of that."

Clary brought her hand to his face stroking his cheek gently. "I don't know how I would've gotten through any of this without you Jace."

Jace brought his hand back to her face and caressed her cheek tenderly gazing seriously into her eyes. "We've both lost so much and I know we're the last of our families, well our blood families…" He paused biting his lip again gazing down for a moment before meeting her gaze again. She carried a sadness in her eyes the past few days that she'd never really held before. He wished he could take the weight of everything she'd been forced to carry, but he couldn't. All he could do was be there whenever she needed him and try to make things better for her. "…but that doesn't mean we're alone. You're my family Clary. I don't know much right now, but I do know that we're gonna get through this. Love makes you stronger right?"

Clary held his gaze for a moment nodding in agreement, overwhelmed by the love vibrating from him. It was hard to imagine that just a few months earlier Jace was completely convinced that love was nothing but weakness. He had come so far so quickly and to think she had played even a small role in that… she couldn't resist any longer and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She savoured the way his lips melded against hers, gentle and seeking. She sighed into his kiss as he caressed over her jawline to her neck, his other hand caressing over her shoulder to her back. Clary leaned into him enjoying the warmth of his hand on her bare skin. He pulled her closer, deepening their kiss, a shiver of pleasure running through him. It was more than desire, it was a deep need for closeness and comfort that permeated every cell of their being. Clary traced the lines of his jaw down over his throat to his chest with one hand while trailing her other hand down his side to his back underneath his jacket, emitting a small gasp as she dug her nails in a little.

They pulled back a little for just long enough to share a searing gaze between them, saying everything they needed to without words. All they knew was they needed each other and nothing was going to get in their way. Clary moved slipping one leg over him and settling herself in his lap as she gently placed her hands either side of his face pulling his mouth back to hers. His lips moved with hers slowly, passionately, lingering as they breathed together hands exploring each other. Clary slipped her hands under his jacket sliding it off, never moving her mouth from his as she continued undressing him unbuttoning his dress shirt and sliding it off slower than his jacket, enjoying the feeling of his skin under her hands. She pulled back tossing his shirt aside and looked at him revelling in the sight of him. No matter how accustomed to the sight of him without his shirt she became he always took her breath away. She ran her hands over his chest tracing his runes with her fingertips, mesmerised by him and the glow of his skin under the candle light.

Jace smiled, for once not cocky about the way she was admiring him, but simply softened by her gaze and the way she was appreciating him. He slipped his hands under the soft fabric of her dress coming to settle on her hips gently massaging there, enjoying the way her eyes closed and her head lolled a little to the side enjoying his touch. He gently worked his way around to her ass sliding his hands under the delicate lace of her panties, desperately torn between ripping off her dress right then and there and playing with her, slowly drawing it out. He decided on the latter as she pulled his lips back to hers a little more urgently, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip tantalisingly passionate. Jace met her tongue with his, dancing slowly together, revelling in the taste of her. He'd never needed her the way he did right now. He moved his hands to the zip on her dress sliding it down slowly, hyper aware that this dress and the delicate lace of her panties were the only thing covering her gloriously beautiful body from him.

He took his time undressing her, moving his mouth along her jaw, down the side of her neck to her shoulder. He slipped one strap from her dress off, placing soft kisses over her shoulder and then trailing along her collar bone, holding her face gently as he kissed his way to her other shoulder slipping the strap off and repeating his kisses there. He moved back a little as he moved to slide her dress down revealing her in all her glory. She was so stunningly beautiful, bare chested in the gentle light of the candles and the cool light of the night surrounding her. He just looked at her for a long moment admiring every inch of her, fiery red hair cascading over her shoulders offset against her smooth, lightly freckled pale skin. Piercing green eyes that held so much passion and light, petite facial features, high cheekbones that grew more pronounced and mature the last few months, crimson lips that drew him in without any semblance of control every time they kissed. Pronounce collar bones that offset her delicate pink nipples centred on her small but soft and pert breasts. Everything about her drew him in, begging him to touch and kiss and hold her in every way he could.

Clary smiled gently blushing at the hunger in his eyes and the fond smile that crossed his face as he gazed at her still holding her face in his hand. She reached her hand to his face stroking her thumb over his cheek tenderly. Her heart swelled with love for him and she couldn't resist leaning into him to kiss him again. Jace eagerly pulled her in, sighing into her kiss as he felt her body press against his. He caressed his hands down her sides and over her back, enjoying the feeling of her skin under his hands and the way she sighed into his touch as her hands wound through his hair deepening their kiss. He was starting to learn the ways in which she liked to be touched and the ways in which he could drive her crazy until she was practically begging him to take her. He was also learning the ways in which he enjoyed her touch, though if he was perfectly honest she could do anything to him and he would still melt. He'd never been this way with anyone before. Sex to him had been little more than exercise his whole life, fun but little more than a distraction, but with Clary he was different. With Clary he'd learned what it meant to truly make love.

Hungry for more of her he placed his hands on her legs and slowly moved them up taking her dress with her until he'd slipped it over her head. She grinned mischievously as she held his gaze reaching between them to undo his belt and pants. She slipped her hand just under his pants and underwear teasing just above where she knew he wanted her touch the most, enjoying the way his breath hitched at the feeling on her hands on him and the small gasp as her hand lightly brushed over the tip of him already becoming hard. His eyes burned into hers as she climbed off of him and motioned for him to move. Clary crawled onto the mattress slowly, positioning herself in the middle and leaning back on her hands leaving the only option for him to climb on top of her. Jace smirked seductively as he crawled over her kneeling at her feet as she opened her legs just enough for him to slip in between them. He placed his hands on her ankles and slowly caressed up under her calves to her knees and then gently up her thighs to her hip massaging his way up her body until he reached her face again. He held her gaze for a long moment enjoying the simple intimacy before brushing the tenderest of kisses to her lips, lingering after, his forehead resting against hers.

"I love you so much." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too." Clary responded reaching to cup his face in her hands before pulling him in for another kiss full of love and desire.

He continued to kissing her as she trailed her hands down his chest, over his abs to his pants, drawing his zipper down and tugging his pants off along with his underwear freeing his already painfully hard erection. Jace was about to assist her when she hooked her toes under his pants and slid them off as he wriggled a little to help her, kicking everything off along with his socks and shoes. Clary giggled a little at the way he wriggled everything off and Jace smiled against her lips before he started kissing his way down from her jaw to her neck to her collar bone, to her breasts. He paid special attention to them for a few minutes using his tongue to swirl circles around her nipples between his kisses. By the time he moved on she was starting to moan lightly from pleasure, running her hands through his hair appreciatively as he kissed his way down her abdomen to her hips, gently massaging his hands over her body as he descended. He wasted no time sliding her lacy panties off and tossing them aside with the rest of her clothes.

He realised as he looked down at her that he had started to lose control over his breathing. Clary was always beautiful but right now under the light of the moon and the candles, completely bare before him, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He massaged his hands over her hips again, moving closer gradually toward her core which looking down at her was already glistening and swollen with desire for him. He teased around her outer lips with feather light touches before dragging his fingers up through her soft folds already so slick and waiting for his touch. Clary moaned lightly at the contact lifting her hips into his touch. Jace stroked slowly over her, wetting his fingers in her juices before brushing lightly over her clit. Clary gasped at the contact and arched her back into the sensation as he began circling over her clit and teasing around her labia, listening intently to her sounds and delivering his touch liberally to the places she most wanted.

He kissed his way back up her body as he continued stroking over her slowly, savouring the taste of her skin, the rise and fall of her breathing under his lips and the way she swelled and became wetter under his gentle strokes. By the time his lips reached hers again he could feel her breath becoming laboured under the waves of pleasure he was giving her. Her kisses were more frenzied now, full and deep but with a greater urgency and desire not unlike his own. She slid one hand down his body wasting no time wrapping it around his erection and sliding her hand over him as she ran her other hand over his back digging her nails in gently. He couldn't help but grunt softly under her touch, his entire body alive with desire. He slipped two fingers inside of her and she gasped pulling him closer, longing for complete connection to him. He slid his fingers slowly swirling as he went, enjoying her gentle moans as his lips travelled to her neck gently sucking there until he reached her ear.

"Tell me what you want Clary." He whispered his voice thick with desire.

Clary gasped through the waves of desire flooding through her. She hardly new how to tell him without sounding incredibly graphic what she wanted. She paused rubbing him and let her hands travel up his body lightly scraping her nails over his skin as she went, wrapping one arm around his back, the other sliding to the side of his neck. She moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered in a voice so sultry it even surprised her, "I want you inside of me Jace…"

She could feel the smile in his lips as he kissed just bellow her ear. "Slow and drawn out or fast and hard?" He asked between his kisses and his continued pleasuring of her with his hand.

"I… I want…" Clary was finding it difficult to speak with everything he was doing to her. "Slow… and deep…" she gasped out feeling the fire inside of her building with every stroke his hand.

Jace slid his fingers out slowly dragging them gently over her clit as he moved himself to settle between her legs. He could feel himself already impossibly hard but he was determined to draw out her pleasure as long as she wanted. "Do we need protection?" He asked as he caressed his hand up her side to her face pulling back to look at her so beautifully rapt in desire.

Her eyes blazed into his as her hand cupped his jaw and she caressed her thumb ever so lightly over his bottom lip. She shook her head in answer, a softly seductive smile crossing her lips. He hovered over her taking a moment to truly take in the sight of her, basking in the love and desire radiating from her. He reached between them to guide himself slowly inside of her, his breath hitching at the contact, revelling in the warmth and wetness of her as he sunk deeper into her with every gentle thrust. He held her gazed as he pushed deeper and deeper until he was buried as deep as he could possibly be. Her brow crinkled as her mouth fell open in pleasure and he paused for a moment kissing her forehead before he started to move. He slid himself inside of her, slowly, carefully, drawing himself almost completely out and then back in as deep as he could go. He felt her walls clenching and opening reflexively around him as he moved, felt the way her hips started to move against his drawing him in even deeper than he thought possible.

He rested his forehead against hers enjoying her moans and the way they breathed together as their hands held onto each other and explored each other as if there was nothing else in the world. She was starting to become accustomed to the way Jace felt, not just the feeling of his battle scared skin under her hands, but the particular way in which he filled her and moved inside of her, so gentle but with enough force to send ripples of pleasure through her. The way he was always careful not to put all of his weight onto her but still pressed his body against hers as if he couldn't bear to have a single part of himself separate from her. The way his mouth opened when he kissed her and melded so perfectly with hers. It was as if they had been created especially for each other.

Clary ran one leg down Jace's while she wrapped the other around him digging into his lower back with her heel. He grunted softly running one hand down her body and cupping her ass, moving his mouth to her neck where he placed hungry kisses there. The way he moved inside of her was better than anything she had ever felt. It was more than just pleasure, it was love, every movement of his body with hers, every caress, every kiss was full of love pouring from him into her. She wondered if he could feel it too in the way she touched him, if he could sense the way she loved him, the way she longed for him more than anything else in the world.

They moved together for what felt like hours, hands and lips and every part of them mingling and pressing into each other, hungry and begging for more and more, never feeling like it would ever be enough. The sound of their laboured breathing, gasps and moans rose louder and out of their control as the fire between them blazed hotter and higher, expanding and exploding, an inferno consuming them as they reached their peak together, hot and sweaty and trembling as their body's racked with pleasure exploding through every part of them. They held onto each other, crying out and gasping each other's names, pressing their foreheads together as they came down from their high. Clary felt Jace throbbing inside of her as they lay together breathing heavily, not yet ready to move. They basked in the afterglow, holding each other's faces, caressing gently, eyes speaking volumes of love to each other they could never put into words.

When their breathing returned to normal Jace finally pulled out of her, rolling to his side admiring how beautiful Clary was slightly flushed and glowing as she rolled to face him. She brought her hand back to his face, meeting his gaze and finding such depths of tenderness that she blushed slightly. Jace held her gaze more in love than he ever thought possible, tenderly running his hand over her back enjoying the way her skin prickled under his touch. Clary ran her fingers through his hair, smiling fondly at him. "That was…" she sighed, she had no words to describe it. She had no words at all in this moment. Her heart was so full, so content she didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she was home. Jace was her home.

Jace smiled back at her, completely understanding. "I know." He whispered holding her gaze as he brought his hand to her face, leaning in to kiss her softly. "Are you tired?" He whispered as their lips parted.

"A little." Clary admitted, shivering slightly.

"Also a little cold?" Jace asked rubbing her arm. Clary nodded and Jace pulled the cover over them as she curled up close to him placing her hand on his chest. "We can go back inside if you're too cold?" He suggested.

Clary shook her head. "No. I love this. I've always wanted to sleep under the stars."

Jace leaned in and kissed her forehead as he held her hand against his chest. "Having you here is what makes all of this special Clary." He closed his eyes, breathing deep allowing her scent to envelop him. He felt more at home with her than he ever had at any point in his life. "It's so strange…" Jace mused.

"What is?" Clary asked, meeting his pensive gaze.

"When I met you I'd never thought about being in love with anyone." He admitted. "The thought never even occurred to me."

Clary glanced down and then back into his eyes fondly. "And now?" She asked curious.

"I can't imagine my life without you." His eyes were serious and sincere and… irresistible. She pulled him in brushing her lips lightly against his. He responded gently at first and then more passionately, building in intensity until they were both breathless.

"I can't imagine my life without you either Jace." She whispered against his lips, a new burst of energy filling her, stirring up her desire for him anew. She wrapped her leg over his hip and Jace caressed his hand over her leg to her hip massaging gently, desire reawakening in him as well as he gazed into her hungry eyes.

"You're not too tired?" He asked, feeling his breath quickening and his shaft hardening again at the feeling of having her wrapped around him, so warm and soft under his hands.

Clary quirked one eyebrow and pulled him in kissing him briefly but passionately. "I think I can manage another round." She whispered low and sultry, grinding her hips into his. Jace grinned widely bringing his lips back to hers as they wrapped themselves around each other again, enjoying their newfound peace into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
